


Sweet Survivor

by Ren1327



Series: Sweet Survivor [1]
Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benji being cute and awkward, Brooklynn being awesome, Darius being crafty, Darius ships it, Kenji's bad pick-up lines, Multi, Near Death Experiences, POV Alternating, Sammy being actual sunshine, Sammy ships it, Slow Romance, Team as Family, Teenagers, Yaz having fun, bumpy's growth spurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren1327/pseuds/Ren1327
Summary: Ben thinks he alone. So he and a growing Bumpy try to hole up at the hotel, fighting his nightmares.Kenji and the group know Ben's alive and where he is.Can they survive until the generators give out?
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Series: Sweet Survivor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137104
Comments: 147
Kudos: 291





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my fic.  
> I love love love Jurassic Park and fell hard for this show. Please support the official release on Netflix for a season 2!

Wet.

Something wet was on his cheek.

Oh gosh, everything hurt! His lower back felt like someone had stabbed it with a corkscrew. 

He flexed his toes and could feel his shoes stretch a bit over them. At least he had that going for him. 

He heard a grunt and opened his eyes, seeing a blurry shape. One asymmetrical. 

“Bumpy?” He rasped.

He blinked and gasped. 

She was much bigger!

Bumpy had to be at least four feet tall, with ridges on her back and a longer tail. She shuffled her feet excitedly as he smiled in relief at seeing his friend. She grunted and nuzzled his shoulder, almost crooning. 

“I’m okay…” He said, trying to sit up and wincing. “Scratch that. My tailbone is not…”

She turned and laid her tail next to him and he reached out to touch it, noting the heavy club it now sported. She gently lifted it, then lowered it again. She did it a few times and grunted, and he suddenly understood what she wanted.

He grabbed it and hissed as he was pulled up to his feet, body trembling with pain and fatigue. 

“Thanks girl. Man, I could really go for some…” He patted his waist and gasped. “My pack! My…”

He looked up and saw the monorail, silent and empty. He gasped as he remembered what had happened, Darius clinging to his hand as Brooklynn and Kenji stood frozen with shock behind him. The fear gripped him again and he started to hyperventilate. 

“They left me.” He said softly.

Bumpy barked, as if trying to tell him something.

He looked at her and she walked in a circle, barking again.

“Th-they probably went for help.” He said, trying to push down his anger and despair. “Darius would never leave one of us behind—”

He heard a faint roar in the distance.

“The T-Rex.” He whispered and Bumpy nudged him, knocking him halfway on her shell, her small spikes still round enough for him to lay on top of as she walked off, following the monorail. 

“What? Where are you…”He moaned as his eye lids felt heavy again.

Ben groaned after a few feet, and she laid down, nudging him until he fully laid on top of her, clutching her shell as he tried desperately not to pass out, failing. 

When he woke up, they were on a concrete path.

“Bumpy? Where are you taking us, Girl?” He asked. 

He saw a building coming up and smiled, laughing excitedly.

“The hotel?!”

Bumpy grunted and walked up the wheelchair ramp. 

Ben got down and pushed at the automatic door, groaning when it wouldn’t budge. He tried to pry them open, arms shaking with strain. 

Bumpy suddenly swung her tail and shattered a bottom panel of the thick plastic, causing him to shout. Ben chuckled and crawled through the new entrance, unlocking a swinging door for his friend to squeeze in and follow him. 

He found an abandoned umbrella, long and missing a few spokes, and used it as a walking stick to get to the front desk, finding the security office behind it. Finding a key next to the computer, he opened the door to see all the cameras still operational. 

“Maybe this place has a generator or something.” He said, and spied a sink in the corner, grabbing his dry throat. 

He limped to it and turned it on, not caring when he leaned over and drank from the tap. It had that flat iron like taste, but other wise was clean. He gasped after drinking his fill. 

“Plumbing…works…” He panted and went to look at the cameras. 

They viewed the hallways, the daycare, the spa and fitness center, even the pool. All were empty with the windows covered. 

He laughed happily. “No dinos. Not even a compy squeezed in!” 

He turned to the open door and grinned at Bumpy. “It’s all ours til the others come back!”

He found a map of the hotel.

“What would Darius do?” He asked, going back outside to the front desk and seeing a button that said; “Emergency only.”

He pressed it, and metal shutters fell over the front windows and door. Bumpy screeched in alarm and he pet her head, making her groan and stomp her foot.

“It’s okay girl.” He said and looked at a switch board for the lights, shivering when he remembered the monorail. He took a deep breath. He needed to secure the area.

“We got some work to do.” He said, grabbing a universal key card and a ring of keys, limping towards the kitchen.

They had found some fruit that had yet to go bad and several crates of water, all he moved to the front of the dining area so he could get to it easier if his hips kept bothering him. 

He then used a few backpacks from the gift shop to load up all the snacks at the register along with more water and a few changes of clothes down to underwear and new shoes. Bumpy didn’t seem bothered when he loaded them on her back for her to take back to where they would camp out.

He picked a large room on the ground floor and propped the double doors open so Bumpy could go in and out. He shut all the windows and curtains on the first three floors, quieting anything that would draw attention, making sure to unplug TVs, alarms and radios except for in his room. Going as far as to turn off the automatic indoor and outdoor lights and signposts from the security desk, masking the hotel in darkness.

After hours of shutting down as much as the hotel as he could, his body gave out and he collapsed on the bed. He still had eight floors to go!

His hips were screaming in pain and he took a generic pain killer with his dinner of fresh fruit, bread from the buffet area and beef jerky. He promised himself he would search the kitchen again before things went bad. 

He took a deep breath after and nearly gagged at his own body odor. He panted and got up, going to the bathroom and gasping at what he saw in the mirror.

His eyes looked sunken in, bruises all over his arms and legs. He saw his shirt torn in the back, lifting it to see the claw marks where the Pteranodon had grabbed him, deep purple bruising all over his side and his hip where he had landed. 

He took a shuttering breath and hiccupped before the tears started and he couldn’t hold back his sobs. 

He could have died. 

He could have actually died and never seen his mom again.

He sat on the toilet lid and took gasping breaths and rubbed his arms to try and calm himself before turning on the shower and undressing to clean his injuries. Finding a first aid kit, he sobbed more as he started to clean his wounds, trying to take deep breaths to clam his panic. Bumpy laid down outside the bathroom door, as if keeping watch. 

He smiled softly and got in the shower, humming as the hot water hit his body. He looked over the mini shampoos and conditioners on a recessed shelf in the stone tile wall. He grabbed a rag and lathered up the soap, planning to scrub away the grime and blood and bad memories.

He woke up in the still warm bath, the eucalyptus scent from some essential oils he found a little weaker. He groaned and got up, happy that the sharp pain in his hips had dulled to a manageable throb.

He dried his hair and wrapped himself in the white robe with the T-Rex emblem on the left side of his chest. 

Bumpy groaned softly as he laid himself more gingerly on the bed, hugging a pillow and remembering for a moment ‘How is your grip this strong?!’

He smiled to himself, remembering the scent of the campfire, Darius groaning, Brooklynn and Sammy looking over her pictures and Yaz standing in the back next to the railing. His hands locked on Kenji’s bicep as he pulled hard, a surprised look on his face. 

He always gravitated to Kenji. 

Of course he did.

Kenji was strong.

Kenji was brave.

Kenji was confident. 

And he was none of those things. 

But there was something he noticed he and Kenji had in common.

Kenji was lonely.

And every time he clung to him, Kenji would push once and then allow him to stay. As if he wanted him to stay. Ben blushed and covered his mouth.

He hoped he was okay. He hoped they all were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	2. The Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius and the group put two and two together.
> 
> A new dino has made her first appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for liking and commenting! It always make me happy to see folks bonding over shared interest and I'm so happy everyone is so sweet!  
> I don't really have an update schedule, but I'm aiming for at least once a week and more if I finish chapters early. Thanks once again, stay sweet!

They had been walking for hours, luckily undisturbed by any dinosaurs, save a curious baby gallimimus that was quickly ushered back into the herd by an adult. Kenji had carried Yaz on his back for a few feet before she huffed and asked to walk on her own, falling behind after a few hours.

Sammy lingered next to her, trying to take her mind off her injury by talking about the rodeo and how much she liked eating funnel cake and caramel apples. Kenji joined them, bragging that when they got off, he’d buy a personal funnel cake stand. 

Then he saw Yaz wasn’t wincing because of his bragging. Sammy noticed too and called up to Darius and Brooklynn.

“We need to stop.” Sammy said. “Yaz—”

“I’m fine!” Yaz hissed, leaning on Sammy heavily. 

“No, Sammy’s right.” Brooklynn said. “You need rest.”

"We can't slow down!" Yaz almost pleaded. "Look where we are! I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me!"

"Yaz, just ten minutes." Sammy pleaded, almost pushing her to sit on a boulder. 

Brooklynn looked around the trees to make sure they were alone as Yaz huffed and checked her ankle, now wrapped in bandages Kenji had stored in the fanny pack. 

"Maybe we can find another van and find a first aid kit. I'm sure one of those chemical ice bags would come in handy." Kenji said.

“Guys—” Darius said softly, gaining the other fours attention.

He held up a crushed cardboard box. 

“Carob juice.”

Kenji ran over to him, feeling his foot dip into something deep.

“Look at these footprints!” Kenji said. “Bumpy was here!”

“Those are a lot bigger…” Yaz said from where she was leaning on Sammy.

“Didn’t Bumpy grow super-fast in like…two days?” Sammy asked. “Maybe she’s gonna keep growing until she’s an adult or something.”

“Read it off Wu’s computer?” Brooklynn asked playfully.

Sammy chuckled and sheepishly looked away.

“Look! Look!” Kenji said excitedly.

They all gathered around a set of shoe footprints next to Bumpy.

“I knew it!” Sammy yelled happily. 

“What are we waiting for?” Darius asked.

“Yaz needs a second.” Brooklynn reminded him.

“I’m okay.” Yaz said with a frown. “Ben needs us.”

“He’s heading back to the park.” Darius said. “And from the direction…maybe he’s at the hotel.”

“Good old Ben!” Sammy said, clapping her hands together. “That’s the perfect place to hole up!”

“She’s right.” Yaz said. “Food, water, supplies—”

“And a spa!” Kenji joked.

Yaz swatted his shoulder with a huff. 

“And Ben.” Darius said.

The sun was setting when they came across a dome shaped green house. 

“The Botanical Gardens?” Yaz asked, looking at the plants in wonder.

“We can rest here and get to the hotel tomorrow.” Darius said.

The group walked in, going to a sitting area under an awning where benches, water fountains, souvenir kiosks and snack machines were. Darius found some controls and made sure the audio and lights were off.

Sammy and Kenji helped Yaz onto a cushioned bench.

“Hey, look what I found!” Brooklynn said, holding up a first aid kit. She opened it and found a few instant ice packs, crushing two and pressing them on Yaz's ankle, causing the athlete to groan and sigh.

"So much better!" She said, taking a new roll of bandages Kenji offered. "Let me wrap them to keep them there."

“Here, I can wrap it for you.” Sammy said as Kenji went to a snack machine and smacked it.

“I’m starving…” He sighed. 

Brooklynn held up a key card and swiped it. 

A bottle of water fell into the bucket.

“Swiped it from the labs.” She said and gave it to him, taking the water to Yaz.

“Aside from Toro, what else should we look out for?” Yaz asked, taking a couple of pain pills with her water.

Darius bit his lip as Kenji handed out water, granola bars and chips. 

“The T-Rex…Velociraptors, Baryonyx and Suchomimus…and that’s not even just the carnivores.”

They all sat in silence, only the sound of food crunching and lowing from far off dinosaurs heard.

Kenji sighed and looked at his granola bar. 

“Do you think…do you think Ben’s mad at us?” 

Yaz swallowed her bite of pretzels. “I don’t know. But…we left him. He didn’t leave Bumpy. He didn’t stay behind. And we left him.”

Sammy and Brooklynn touched her shoulders and she leaned into Sammy’s stomach, the Tejana stroking her hair as she sniffed and bit her lip.

“He’s okay, Yaz.” She said softly. “He’s probably holed up nice and tight with Bumpy with a full belly.”

“You think so?” Brooklynn asked with a smile.

“I’ve been right before.” She chuckled. “Don’t jinx it.”

Kenji stroked over the fanny pack and laid back on another bench.

“Tomorrow can’t come soon enough.”

Darius nodded as he leaned back, closing his eyes as Kenji looked at the dark shape of the hotel, hoping Sammy was right.

Kenji woke up from a dreamless sleep. “Ben!”

Brooklynn gasped awake from her spot next to Sammy and Yaz.

It was a little after midnight and she stood up with a soft groan, making Darius shift from his own spot before snoring softly.

“Kenji?” She asked.

Kenji wiped at his face, surprised to feel tears. 

“I’m okay.” He said and sniffed. 

Brooklynn sat next to him. “Wanna talk about it?”

“I…I’m okay.” He insisted, almost desperately.

“Why don’t I just listen?” 

Kenji nodded and swallowed.

“He was always…” He touched his right arm. “He always clung to me. Like he thought I could protect him. Like I would protect him.”

“Kenji, there was nothing—”

“Don’t say that.” He snapped. “I’m stronger than Darius and I was right there and I…I can’t get his face out of my head. He was so scared, and I just let him…I should’ve helped!”

“We all should have.” She said softly. “But we’re going to find Ben. And when we do, let’s try to make it up to him.”

Kenji nodded and sighed, closing his eyes before seeing movement. He held a finger to his lips and pointed to a huge shadow. 

A therapod dinosaur passed by at a distance, about twelve feet tall, almost thirty feet long, dark blue except for two red protruding crests over each eye. It was sneaking behind a lone dinosaur that looked like a parasaur, but with a long half circle crest on it’s head instead. 

“That’s a corythosaurus.” Darius whispered, causing Brooklynn to cover Kenji’s mouth to make sure he didn’t yell. “An old one by the looks of it. Looks like that Allosaurus is gonna make a meal out of her.”

As if on cue, the Allosaurus rushed the slow creature, lifting it’s head to bring it’s upper jaw down onto the Cory’s neck, teeth digging deep as she yanked her jaw out to do so again, hacking into the Cory’s soft neck and closing her jaw to end the old one’s life.

Kenji looked away and shivered. 

“Wow,” Darius said. “I knew there was a theory of Allosaurus using it’s jaw like an axe, but I never—”

“How are we supposed to get to Ben?” Kenji asked.

“Oh.” Darius said. 

“We can’t sneak by with Yaz injured.” Brooklynn reminded them. 

“Let’s get somewhere covered for now.” Darius said. “Just to be safe while she eats.”

Brooklynn nodded as Kenji and Darius snuck down to wake up Sammy and Yaz, taking them into a garden shed they had found earlier. Brooklynn brought some cushions for them to spread out on, Yaz next to Sammy, who was half asleep.

“You guys get some rest.” Kenji said, looking up at the hotel again. “I’ll keep an eye out if Ally tries anything.”

“You need rest.” Yaz said softly, leaning back into Sammy’s side.

“Yeah, Kenji.” Sammy said. “You look like you need it.”

“The hotel has beds.” He said, eyes forward.


	3. Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben can't sleep and thinks about his circumstances.
> 
> Kenji makes a discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your lovely comments. Sorry about nerding out here. 
> 
> Small personal story.  
> Believe it or not, Jurassic Park was my first live action movie as a babe and I have stuck with it from JP 1 to Fallen Kingdom with video games and comics to keep me busy. I wanted to be a paleo-biologist as a child and settled for going to school to be a librarian, so I could help other children gain more information. 
> 
> I will never stop loving this franchise.
> 
> And I will never be able to express how thankful I am that I can make content folks actually enjoy. 
> 
> Stay safe, drink water, sleep as much as you're able and stay sweet.

He couldn’t sleep.

Ben patted Bumpy and decided to walk to the gift shop to distract himself.

Leaving the door open, he carefully made his way over, staying close to the wall.

Once he was in the shop, he turned on a lantern, knowing the windows were covered enough it wouldn’t attract any attention. 

He looked around at the toys and sighed.

He had loved dinosaurs as a kid. Almost as much as Darius.

Ben had been sickly when he was very young. And spent years in the hospital due to his weak immune system. He remembered reading Dr. Malcom’s books. Reading Dr. Grant’s retelling of his visits to Isla Nublar and Sorna. 

He remembered believing the world was a scary place. He became scared of everything and found solace in his room, reading and learning what he could. Yet…

He felt like he wasn’t doing anything right. Like every move was a failure. 

He became scared to try.

His father was upset with how, despite his now strong immune system, he played it safe and didn’t try out for sports. How embarrassed when his co-workers bragged about their athletic sons who dated beautiful young women and were already driving.

What could his Dad brag about?

Ben knowing daily nutritional regimens? Knowing how to make his own hand sanitizer? Getting all A’s from private tutors so he wouldn’t be bullied in school?

And the clear disappointment in his mother’s face when he politely refused to go anywhere or do anything that sent a shiver of fear through him.

 _“You are going, Benjamin! Like it or not!”_ His mom had snapped. 

And he had bowed his head, walked to his room, and prepared all he could.

His side ached and he covered his eyes, taking deep breaths to slow his heart rate.

Did she get off the island? 

Were she and his Dad somewhere safe looking for him?

His parents might blame themselves, and for a moment he thought, _good._

But then he felt the guilt wash over him again.

Even when not with them, he was making trouble for his parents.

He rubbed his cheeks, then noticed something reflecting light. He walked over to it to see a pair of rose-gold aviator glasses. 

“Kenji would love these.” He said out loud with a smile and took them. He looked around and saw a medium sized sketchbook, thinking of Yaz. 

He smiled as his eyes fell on a canvas bag, placing the sketch book inside, along with a pencil set and colored pencils and some more medicine for his hips. He put the sunglasses in his robe pocket and looked around. 

A Jurassic World journal and panoramic camera for Brooklyn, a few of the newest books for Darius and some crafting supplies and gummy worms for Sammy. He got clothes for them, remembering their sizes from their jackets.

“They’re gonna love these…” He said and picked up the bag. “I wonder if I can get their addresses and send them…”

He saw some white duct tape and smiled, taking it in the bag.

By the time his work was done, he walked back to his room, yawning and settling down, the glasses shining at him from the bed side table. 

Ben woke up sobbing. Bumpy was licking his cheek again, as if she knew to wake him from the nightmare of endlessly falling.

He sat up and looked around the darkened hotel room. 

Bumpy groaned and looked at the window.

Getting up with a whimper, Ben limped over to the window, listening for a moment before peeking out.

He saw a therapod feasting on a dead herbivore down the hill and gulped. But then he noticed movement a bit a ways and…was that pink spot… _moving_... in the botanical garden? And saw a figure in blue.

He searched the backpacks and found binoculars, getting on top the table to see better.

He saw Kenji look up at the hotel and move away from the windows.

His heart leapt into his throat.

“No…” He whispered and pressed his face against the glass. “No, no, no…they…they’re stuck here too.”

He turned to Bumpy. 

“They’re here…we...we gotta help them!” He said to her.

Bumpy barked in agreement. 

“Um, but maybe once that thing is finished eating…” He said, watching the carnivore rip into flesh.

He swallowed the urge to vomit and looked down, seeing the white tape again. 

“Stay here, girl.” He whispered to Bumpy, before taking two more pain pills. “I gotta visit the upper floors really quick.”

“Guys!” Kenji whispered, blinking rapidly. He rubbed his eyes. It had to be a trick.

“Is that…” Yaz asked from beside him, eyes widening as they looked at the hotel.

“I…I close my eyes for like, a second…” Kenji said, but was grinning excitedly.

In the windows, in chunky white tape against the drawn brown curtains, was a message spread over three rooms on the windows facing them.

“FRONT DOOR OPEN.”

Kenji smiled as Sammy sniffed and wiped her eyes happily. Yaz laughed and Brooklynn was so shocked, she fell to sit on a stone wall. 

“He’s okay.” She said.

Darius fist pumped. “And guess what?”

They all looked at him. 

“Looks like Ally left.” He said. “But we should move quickly. Scavengers have probably already smelled it.”

“But Yaz—”

“Gotchya covered, Sammy!” Brooklynn said, pushing over a wheelbarrow.

Kenji helped Yaz into it, Sammy tucking pillows around her.

“Let’s move.” Darius said, opening a door.

The group quietly snuck out, Brooklynn and Sammy scanning the area as Darius walk ahead a few feet.

“First thing I’m gonna do is give Ben a big old hug!” Sammy said.

“Get in line.” Kenji said.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Yaz asked.

“What?” He snorted. “Little guy made it all the way to the hotel. He deserves it.”

Yaz rose an eyebrow. 

“What?”

She smirked.

“Okay, what’s wrong with your face?” He asked, slowing a bit.

“Come on, Kenji.” She crooned. “Tell us how you really feel.”

“I don’t—”

“She’s saying you have a crush on Ben.” Brooklynn said.

Kenji dropped the wheelbarrow, Sammy quickly catching it.

“I…no…no!” Kenji said firmly, walking ahead.

“Kenji, wait.” Brooklynn said, Sammy effortlessly pushing Yaz. 

Kenji walked forward and next to Darius. He looked over at him.

“You okay, Man?” 

“The girls think I have a crush on Ben.” He huffed.

Darius bit his lip and looked away.

“Aw, Man!” He groaned. “Not you too!” 

“It’s just…you seemed really cool with the touching...and the looking at him during meals...and the smiling when he's not looking…” He said.

“What?” Kenji asked. “So what if he hugs me? O-or has really long eyelashes…or does that cute smile when he talks to Bumpy and…and…oh.”

He stopped right at the steps of the hotel.

“Oh.” He repeated.

Darius stared at him, the girls coming behind him as he tried to process his thoughts and feelings.

“Oh no.”

One of the doors opened, and there stood Ben dressed in Jurassic World brand shorts and a t-shirt, smiling down at them.

Kenji felt his cheeks heat as the rest of the group gasped and cheered.


	4. Going Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben welcomes the rest of the group. They decide to get a higher vantage point. Kenji shares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you guys for the kind words. Take care of yourselves and stay sweet!

As soon as the door shut, Darius and Sammy sandwiched Ben into a hug, causing him to groan. 

“Guys. Uh, Yaz looks like she needs some first aid.”

Kenji lifted her, eyes burning through Ben. “Lead the way.”

Ben limped forward, Brooklynn giving him a side hug and whispering, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Ben led them to his room and Sammy and Brooklynn helped her recline on a bed. 

“Oh, my gosh…it’s like a cloud!” She sighed happily.

Bumpy groaned happily as Yaz scratched under her chin.

“She’s so big now.” She hummed as Bumpy nuzzled her side. 

“We should treat that as soon as—” He yelped when Kenji pulled him into a tight hug, his nose smooshed into his chest.

Kenji said nothing, just squeezed him one more time before taking off the fanny pack and holding it out to Ben, who held it with trembling hands.

“You kept it.” He said. 

“I couldn’t…it really saved our butts against Toro.”

“What?!” He yelped before hearing Yaz hiss in pain. “Eh…later.”

Ben looked through the bags from the infirmary and found an ankle brace, bandages and some metal rods to make Yaz a cast. He knew how to do it.

But now he was worried if he should do it...

“Ben?” Sammy asked.

“I, uh. I can do it, but I’m scared I might do it wrong. It’s dislocated and you might have a fracture…” 

“Ben.” Darius said. “You have first aid training, right?”

“Yeah.” 

Kenji threw his hands up. “Paging Dr. Ben, Nurse Kenji is here to help.”

“Wh-What?” Ben asked. 

Kenji sat next to him at Yaz’s feet. “Tell me what to do and I’ll do it. I got your back.”

Ben blushed and smiled, nodding and looking at Yaz. 

“This is gonna hurt. Sammy?”

“On it.” The Tejana said.

Sammy sat behind Yaz, bracing her hips with her thighs and holding her hands for her to squeeze. Yaz blushed as Darius gave her a leather phone case.

“Bite on it. We can’t be super loud yet.” He said.

She huffed and put it between her teeth. Brooklynn placed her arms across her remaining leg.

“Is this okay?” She asked, the athlete nodding. 

“Okay, Darius, make sure we have some light.” Ben said.

Darius shined a lamp over them.

Ben took hold of Yaz’s socked foot.

“You got this, Ben.” Darius said, Kenji nodding and holding Yaz’s knee still.

“Okay. One…two…”

_SNAP_

Yaz shouted into the phone case, squeezing Sammy’s hands and thrashing.

“We got you. We got you.” Sammy said as Ben quickly wrapped it.

“Kenji, bring me that ottoman.” He said and wrapped cold packs onto Yaz, placing it gently on a pillow. “There we go. Keep it elevated.”

Yaz sniffed and Sammy wiped away her tears. “You did great!” 

“Thanks.” She croaked as she let the phone case fall from her lips.

“Here.” Darius said, giving her some pain medication and water. 

“Okay, we’ll need to keep you stationary for a couple days.” Ben said.

“Not just me.” She said. “You think I don’t know the signs of a bruised tailbone? You’ve been standing as much as possible despite your shaking legs.”

“I’m okay.” He said, wincing when Bumpy bumped his hip.

“Yeah, no.” Kenji said and scooped him up bridal style.

“K-Kenji!” He stuttered. 

“I claim adjoining room as guys room.” He said to the others. 

“Um, actually…” Darius said. “I think we’d be better higher, for a better vantage point.” 

“What about Bumpy?” Kenji asked. “And the Pteranodons?” 

Ben shivered and Kenji held him closer. 

“There’s a second garden area overlooking the courtyard on the sixth floor.” Brooklynn said, pointing at a brochure. “Would that be okay?” 

“It’s a part of the spa.” Darius said. “But…”

“There’s a maintenance elevator. For the ballrooms and upstairs kitchen. I use to take it to get away from my nannies as a kid.” Kenji said. “I’ll take Bumpy and Ben.”

Darius nodded and went into the hall to find a luggage cart. “We’ll get Yaz ready to be moved. Then we can gather up the supplies and make camp up there.”

Brooklynn giggled and Darius blushed. “Again.”

Kenji smirked as Darius gave them one of the universal keys and keycards.

“Be careful, Man.”

Kenji nodded. 

“You too. Got precious cargo.” He said and started off towards the east lift. Ben wrapped his arms around Kenji’s neck, Bumpy following behind and stopping every so often to munch on a fresh flower or two.

“Hey.” Kenji said. 

“Y-yeah?” 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve—”

“Stop.” Ben said, swaying as Kenji stilled. “You guys made the right call. I mean, it’s just me.”

“What the heck, Ben?!” Kenji snapped. “Just you?!”

He put him down on his feet. 

“I…I was so…” Kenji sighed as he gripped Ben's thin shoulders. “I was so scared you were dead!”

He hugged him close again. 

“I thought you were gone…And…” He pulled away, hands sliding down to Ben's arms. 

“I will never let you down again.”

Ben blinked up at him with almost owlish eyes. 

“I…” He blushed and nodded. “I believe you.”

Kenji picked him up again. “Then let’s find the luxury apartments. Dad let me stay there when we visit. It’s got three rooms and is a few feet from the spa and garden. Not to mention the ballroom right down the hall.”

“You really spent a lot of time here, huh?”

“Yeah…Dad was always busy and Candy…it was kind of awkward.” Kenji said.

“How?” Ben asked as they got to the lift, the doors opening for Bumpy to shuffle in. Kenji got in next to her, pressing the 6th floor button.

“Candy tried to be my mom, but she…she didn’t sign up for this. Who dates a guy and tries to be a parent to his rowdy kid when he wont even…She use to make these ugly burnt grilled cheese and lumpy banana milkshakes because she wanted to make me food herself.” He laughed. “I always eat every bite.”

Kenji smiled, thinking of his stepmother and her pretty face and timid eyes. 

“She would even trick my Dad into bringing me along on trips sometimes” He said. “But Dad wanted me to try out the camp. And…he wanted Candy to relax.”

“Is she busy too?” Ben asked as the lift dinged softly and they walked off. 

“She has her own brand of natural and pure beauty products…” He said. “And she’s gonna have a baby soon.” 

He paused in front of a large door, looking at his shoes. “Dad’s psyched.”

“Oh…I’m sorry.” Ben said.

He opened the door and Kenji propped it open, walking in and kicking open a sliding door to gently lay Ben down on his side. 

“I’m gonna go help them bring stuff up.” He said as Bumpy settled in an open area to nap.

“Kenji.” Ben called. 

He stopped and looked at Ben.

“I’m glad you came. To camp, I mean.”

Kenji smiled. “Me too.”

Ben flopped on his side as Kenji left, rubbing his cheeks to lessen his blush.


	5. Sitting in a hot tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenji shoots his shot, then shoots himself in the foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder, this is teen, as in no naughty naughty! 
> 
> Thanks for your support and stay sweet!

Night had fallen when Sammy knocked, freshly showered after hours of hauling clothes, medicine and nonperishable food from the lower kitchens, infirmary and gift shop.

Darius, a towel around his shoulders, was using tape, wire hangers and black book covers to make a peep hole out of the window, like a little sliding door. He had made a black room from another curtain, so he could look even when the lights were on. He had made one for the girls room and was preparing another one for the spa and ballroom; he, Sammy, Brooklyn and Kenji having covered all the windows in the dark insulated curtains from the supply closet. 

“Brooklynn and I raided the lower mini-fridges and found some ice cream! I just put it away cause she found something better!” She said, pulling a room service cart with steam coming off a large platter.

Kenji started drooling.

“Is that…?” 

“Pizza?” Darius asked excitedly.

Kenji hugged Sammy. “You’re my hero!” 

“Aw , shucks.” She said with a smile. “Oh!”

She looked at Ben as Darius brought him a plate. 

“Yaz said the hot tub should help with your back pain.” She said with a sly smile only Kenji saw. “Kenji, do you think you can take him to the spa in an hour and let him soak a bit? Maybe go in it with him so he doesn’t slip?”

“I…Sure.” He said. 

“Swimming trunks are in the spa store.” She said and sauntered out as Ben sipped some apple juice.

“Dar—” 

“Don’t worry, Kenji, I’ll watch over Bumpy while you two go soak.” He said with a smirk, gathering his things. “Be right back. Save me some pizza!”

Ben blinked. “What was that all about?” 

“Nothing. Eat something.” Kenji muttered and stuffed a pepperoni in his mouth.

He was going to die.

Ben was going to die.

Kenji was shirtless, dressed in black close fit trunks and holding his arms out. 

“I’ll carry you in.” He said.

Ben could blame the warm water for his red cheeks, turning his robed body away.

“Ben…come on, Man.” He said. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Of course not!” He whined. “Tanned, muscled Adonis I’m sure, but not me.”

Kenji smirked. “Did you just call me hot?”

_**Here lies Benjamin Pincus. Fifteen years of embarrassment and low expectations.** _

“Got ya!” He said, pulling Ben close and whipping off his robe.

Kenji froze when he saw Ben’s body.

“Ugly, right?” Ben asked.

“Terrible…” Kenji whispered and traced the scratches on his side. “How could I let this…”

“Kenji?” Ben asked as he was scooped up and Kenji carried him, now only in pink trunks, down into the water, sitting him down and taking a seat a few feet away, face hard.

“Hey.” Ben asked. “What did I do?”

“Nothing, I just…” Kenji sighed.

“Kenji—whoa!” He stumbled and was submerged, Kenji lifting him to sit him next to him.

“Falling for me?” He half joked.

“Stop that.” Ben muttered. 

“What?”

“Messing with me.” Ben said. “I’m not some…head over heels person. Stop acting like you like me like that.”

“It’s not an act!” Kenji said suddenly.

“Wh…what?”

Kenji’s face was red in the blue light of the pool and hot tub.

“It’s not an act.” 

“Oh.” Ben said softly.

“I said the same thing!” Kenji said. “But uh…if you’re not…into me, I can take it! Plenty of Kenji to go around!”

Ben leaned his head on Kenji’s shoulder and grabbed his hand, squeezing it as he focused on their wavy legs in the water.

“Um…can I…um…have the full course?” He squeaked.

Kenji was unnaturally still. 

“Kenji?” Ben asked. “Please answer me before I—”

Kenji hugged him tight.

“I’ll be the best boyfriend ever.”

Ben blushed deeper. “B-b-b-boyfriend?!”

“Yes!” A voice shouted from the door.

They looked to see Brooklynn with her hand over Sammy’s mouth and Darius rolling Yaz around in a scavenged wheelchair. They all ran back towards the rooms as Ben groaned.

He looked up at Kenji through his fingers. “Boyfriends is a little too soon for me.”

“Fine then, I’ll woo you until you can’t stand me anymore.” Kenji said. “Fair warning, I’m persistent.”

Ben laughed and leaned on his chest. 

“Good.” He said as Kenji leaned his head on his and they looked through the one way windows at the starry sky.

Ben shot up from his bed with a gasp, wincing at the pain in his hips.

“Ben?” Kenji asked, sitting next to him. 

“Sorry, I just…I keep dreaming about the monorail and…” He hyperventilated and squeezed a pillow.

Kenji moved around a bit, laying next to him and taking his hand.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

Ben sniffed and nodded, focusing on Bumpy’s snoring and the warmth of Kenji’s hand.

Ben looked out over the park as he peeled more white tape for the SOS they were making on the roof. They had gone through almost twenty rolls. Kenji wiped his face and smiled.

“Gonna need another roll, Pretty boy.” He said and Ben huffed softly, trying to hide his smile by ducking his head.

“Okay. We’ve blacked out the windows, made an SOS, and sealed off the basement and sub level 1 so we don’t get any visitors.” Brooklyn said, counting off her fingers. “And the wall should keep most dinos out.”

“Checks out.” Darius said. “Now I think we should—Get down!”

Kenji pulled Ben close, covering him with his body as they peeked over the roof. 

Ally was stalking by, sniffing the air. She turned in a circle, barked and continued on north, towards the restricted area. 

They waited until they couldn’t see the trees moving any more and sighed in relief. 

“Oh my gosh…” Brooklynn sighed. “I want to go inside now.”

“Same.” Ben said, crawling to the rooftop door.

“Uh oh.” Darius said.

“What’s uh oh?” Kenji asked.

Darius pointed to the horizon.

Black clouds were gathering.

“We’re gonna be okay though, right Darius?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, just no lights for a bit.” He said. “Let’s get inside.”

A crack of thunder echoed over the park, Ben sighing as they went downstairs to see Bumpy pulling Yaz on a rolling bed, the girl laying on her side, sipping a sports drink through a crazy straw and wearing star shaped sunglasses. 

“Sup, nerds.” She said. “Sammy and I are gonna take a room key for a private dinner, kay?”

“Aw, that’s cute!” Brooklynn said.

“Uh, me too!” Kenji said. “I call…um, honeymoon suite!”

The hall was deathly quiet, Ben covering his face as Yaz dropped her sunglasses down her nose. 

“Um…yeah, I got nothing.” She said, Bumpy pulling her away.

Darius looked at his bare arm. “Oh, look at the time! Brooklynn, help me check…the flashlights?”

“What—Oh! Yeah, totally.” She said. “Have a fun date night!”

Kenji blinked. 

“Oh.” He said as Ben sank into a crouch.


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenji plans date night and feelings are explored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, one of my tumblr friends said Kenji reminded them of the song "Sweater Weather", so I may have got a bump of inspiration during lunch and break.

Kenji looked at the gift he got, wrapped messily with white tape and brochures in a quick panic. Then at the food he had warmed and placed on a food cart. He pressed his fingertips together and pressed them against his mouth, taking a deep breath as he rolled it down the hall to the big smooth wooden door with two brachiosaurs, necks entwined, carved on the wood. 

Ben would be there any minute. 

He opened the door and sighed in relief. No heart shaped bed, no mirrors everywhere, just a few white heart shaped pillows and some wilting roses. 

He set up the table with three covered plates, water bottles and pomegranate juice. He then set up three thick white candles in case the power went out. He checked outside to see the sun about to set, giving enough light for him to open the doors to the balcony. 

There was a knock and he smoothed out the suit he had stolen from the left over garment bags in the laundry closet. It was a dark blue and fit a little tight in the shoulders, but he would survive. He wanted to look his best for Ben. He checked his hair in the mirror, pausing a moment to notice how, without the facial hair, he looked so much like his father. 

He bowed his head and went to the door.

When he opened it, he was shocked to see Ben had dressed up a little himself. He was in a thin blue sweater with a brown checkered vest over it and brown slacks a little too long on him.

Ben looked at Kenji in surprise, blinking as he held an item wrapped in a something made of leather. Kenji snorted and they both laughed. 

“Raided the laundry services too?” He asked and Ben nodded.

“I wanted to dress nice.” He said. “And I really like the vest.” 

“You look nice.” Kenji said with a soft smile.

“You too.” Ben said, looking up through his lashes.

“I…O-of course I do!” Kenji said, rubbing the back of his neck. “But you look…”

He trailed off as Ben blushed and smiled.

“So pretty.”

Ben looked away. “So uh, can I come in?”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Kenji said, moving aside as Ben saw the spread.

“Wow…” He looked at the window. “Is that safe?”

“I saw some of them going north. Darius said it was probably for them to get some shelter from the storm.” Kenji said. “So I thought we could at least enjoy the view before the rain hits.”

Ben smiled. “Yeah. I like that.”

Kenji held out the package.

“I got you something. I thought you might like it.”

Ben took it and carefully unwrapped it. He gasped and grinned.

“A book on South American herbal remedies and first aid?!” He asked, squeezing the thick book to his chest.

“Yeah.” Kenji said, looking away. “You were really cool with Yaz’s ankle.” 

“I know I was.” Ben said with a playful smirk. Kenji’s mouth hung open.

“Uh…yeah.” He said and smiled at him. “So…I thought you might want to expand your knowledge.”

Ben swayed a bit and Kenji wanted to swoon at how cute he looked. He held up the leather. 

“I found you something too. I had gathered some stuff for you when I thought you guys got out.” He said.

Kenji took it, eyes sad as he unrolled the leather to find rose-gold aviator sunglasses, the bluish tinted lenses reflecting the light. Kenji huffed a laugh before laughing when he unrolled the leather into a vest with chest and front pouches and zippered pockets.

“Whoa!”

“I got my pack back, so it’s only fair you have something too right?” He asked. “And the shade matches mine.” 

Kenji smiled and leaned close to him. Ben didn’t move away, so he took the opportunity to kiss his cheek, pulling away to see his big green eyes widen and cheeks pink.  


He wished he could keep this image forever.

“Come on, dinner will get cold.” He said. 

He pulled out Ben’s chair, the shorter boy rolling his eyes before sitting down.

Kenji lifted the lids off their plates, showing two pieces of lasagna and fresh salad with feta cheese.

“Wow, you made this?”

“I baked it and Brooklynn helped me with the salad. I didn’t know you could put steak in salad!” He said, serving Ben a plate. “Maybe for our next date.”

Ben watched him a moment before asking “Why do you like me?”

“What?” Kenji asked. 

“Please be honest.” Ben said.

Kenji sat and looked at him. “You’re really cute. You care about everyone and have a knack for safety.”

“It’s called paranoia, but continue.” Ben said with a huff.

“Why do you do that?” Kenji asked. “Why do you dump on yourself?”

“Why not?”

“Ben.” Kenji said softly. “You’re caring, brave and a good friend.”

“But I still run and freak out.”

“There are killer dinosaurs, Babe.”

“Stop that.”

“No. I like the Ben who came to island and picked out the obvious strongest. I like the Ben who thinks of other’s safety. I like the Ben who, with a busted tailbone by the way, made his way to a hotel, shut it down and made a message for us to find, by himself.” Kenji said. “And I want to stay with you because I like you, not because I’m guilty or feel sorry for you. So…there!”

Ben huffed and went to stand out on the balcony, looking over the park.

Kenji followed him as rain began to fall in heavy warm droplets, Ben paying no mind. 

“I don’t know,” He started. “If I can keep being this Ben. What about when we get off the island? What then Kenji?”

“I’ll steal one of my Dad’s cars. Or his jet. I want…I want this.” He said, wet hair flopping into his face. He brushed it away and took off his suit jacket, draping it over Ben’s small frame.

“I don’t know if I can believe that. But…” He looked up at Kenji. “I believe your feelings. I like you too, Kenji.”

He took his hand and led him back inside, closing the doors.

They had dressed in the fluffy robes, hanging their clothes to dry as they ate. 

Kenji told Ben stories about his adventures around the park and Ben had listed off herbs and foods he thought could be used for different health practices.

“Candy would love you.” Kenji said with a smile.

“I think my parents would like you too.” He said. “Like the son they never had.”

“Little early to be talking about in-laws.” Kenji joked and Ben snickered.

“Ready for dessert? I made this one myself.” He said. “And I warn you, this is my third attempt.”

He lifted off the cover of the third plate.

It was a dark rich brown loaf cake with powdered sugar and chopped walnuts on it. Kenji cut into the moist cake and place a thick slice out for Ben. He looked worried when Ben took a spoonful of the soft cake and tasted it. 

“Is this?!” Ben took another bite, eyes shut in bliss. 

“I found some carob powder and a recipe for a chocolate banana loaf and just substituted it-”

“I love it.” Ben sighed. “I can’t believe you baked me a carob banana loaf.”

“Stop it man.” Kenji said, blushing deeply.

“Kenji?” Ben asked with a smile. “Why are you all shy now?”

“I’ve never baked.” He admitted.

“Good thing you’re good at everything.” Ben said.

Kenji smiled and held up a stack of DVD boxes. “Movie?”

“Sure.”

They were laying on the bed, side by side, pillows moved to the foot so they could watch the movie better. Kenji had given up, watching Ben look in wonder at the movie. They had lit the candles and moved them next to the TV and nightstands. 

Kenji slowly moved his hand to Ben’s, smiling when Ben entwined their fingers. 

Ben looked at him and Kenji leaned forward. Ben stayed still, but his lashes fluttered close.

When their lips met, they held there, just resting against each other before Ben pushed forward and Kenji returned in kind. The taller placed a hand on Ben’s waist, pulling him closer as Ben’s hands cradled his neck. 

Ben’s thumbs stroked over his cheeks and he felt himself get goosebumps, hearing only their mingled breaths. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against Ben’s. Ben hummed happily and cupped Kenji’s cheeks.

“Did the electricity go out?” He asked, looking around to see the TV and DVD player off.

“Didn’t notice.” Kenji said and pulled him into another kiss, Ben giggling. 

They laid together, Ben on Kenji’s chest, fingers stroking over the robe. Kenji had settled for playing with Ben’s still damp hair. 

Silent and warm, they fell asleep like that, ignoring the thunder and lightning outside.


	7. Cell Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new predators make thier appearance and its a mad dash to grab thier only way off the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know how well I can write action scenes, but here we go!
> 
> Once again, please support the official release!

Darius burst into the room, causing Ben to yelp and sit up. Kenji groaned and looked up.

“Darius? Dude, what—”

“We got a problem.”

“What is that?” Sammy asked in fear, looking down at a sixteen foot high deep green spinosaurid with bright yellow striped markings across it’s back and flank. It had a smooth back and a long crocodile like snout lined with sharp teeth.

Kenji and Ben were dressed in their regular clothes, looking over the balcony with Darius, Brooklynn and Sammy, Yaz inside.

It was currently roaring at Ally, both circling each other.

“Suchomimus…” Darius said. “It’s jaws aren’t that strong but…”

“But?”

Ally roared and charged the Suchomimus, snapping at her and missing, the suchomimus bit Ally’s throat, tearing out a chuck of flesh, Ally screeching and backing up. But the Sucho advanced, snapping and missing until Ally tried to bite her again, the Sucho using her sharp claws on her flank.

Ben gasped as she hooked her claws deeper into Ally’s side and yanked her off balance, tearing open her neck wound even more, Ally screeching in pain. She thrashed her legs at the Sucho, but it locked it’s jaws around her wound and with a twist of her head, left Ally bleeding out.

Ben covered his mouth as the Sucho screeched in victory, rearing her head up and pausing, tilting her head this way and that.

She growled and a juvenile came out of the trees, only eight feet tall and started tearing into Ally’s side, feasting on the well fought meal of its pack mate. The smaller one was a navy blue with white dappled markings on her body.

Suddenly, one coughed and spat out something familiar.

“Hello? This is -SCRRRRCH- to Jurassic World. Do you read me?”

“A satellite phone?!” Brooklynn yelled before clapping her hands over her mouth.

Two sets of eyes looked up at her.

But by the time they looked, the five had ducked down past the balcony to hide themselves.

The duo went back to eating and the teens snuck into the room.

“How are we gonna get that phone?” Ben asked. “I can’t imagine it has that much battery left.”

“Ben’s right.” Darius said. “We need to draw them away.”

“And how are we gonna draw Army and Navy off?” Kenji asked.

Everyone gave him a look.

“They look like camo colors—urgh! What’s the plan?”

“Ben and Yaz are too injured to move really fast.” Sammy said.

“Wait. Brooklynn,” Darius said. “Remember when Kenji and I were in the raptor paddock?”

“Yeah. You two almost died.” She said. “Wait…wait!”

She smiled.

“Wait, what’s the plan?” Ben asked.

“This is so gross.” Yaz said, riding Bumpy as she pulled a trolly full of raw meat.

“We gotta get them away from the front. So if we distract them with this, which they’re use to, maybe we can run out and grab the phone.” Sammy said.

Yaz wrinkled her nose.

Ben was looking at the empty bottles Kenji had stuffed in a canvas bag.

“Just count on Yaz. You know she’s got a killer arm.” He said.

“I don’t like this.” Ben said.

“I’m the fastest out of all of us.” Kenji said. “I can do this. We still have our second date.”

Ben chuckled and nodded.

Brooklynn and Darius were wearing trash bags over their clothes so the smell of meat wouldn’t stick strongly on them. They finished hauling the meat out to the south courtyard from the third floor window.

“Okay, you two get up to the penthouse.” Darius said. “Sammy, you’re with Ben and Yaz. Let’s go, guys.”

Ben grabbed Kenji’s bicep and he paused, placing a hand over his.

“I’ll be back.” He said, kissing his cheek. “I promise.”

“Be careful.” Ben pleaded before getting in the lift with Bumpy and Yaz.

Kenji smiled and made sure the windows were sealed and covered up.

They went down to the front.

“Any minute.” Darius said before hearing three loud shatters and the clang of the trolly being thrown over a balcony.

The suchos lifted their heads and sniffed, stalking towards the other side of the hotel.

“Keep low and slow for now. Only run if you have to.” Darius whispered and opened the front door.

Kenji nodded and crept down the monorail steps next to the entrance. He looked over the banister to see Army’s tail disappear. He quietly zeroed in on the yellow and black brick of a phone.

He bit his lip when he saw Ally’s blood soaked maw and dull lifeless eyes.

He turned and ducked when he saw Navy look over the side of the building, before sneezing and turning back around to join her pack mate. He army crawled to the monorail and started to climb, before feeling hot rancid breath wash over his right.

Army stood there, eyeing him.

He stayed very still…

Until she roared.

He crawled up and started running up the stairs, the phone clutched hard in his hand.

A bottle smashed behind Army and she turned to look, giving Kenji the moment he needed to run into the building. Darius closed the door quietly and they snuck to the hall.

“Here.” Kenji whispered, giving Brooklynn the phone.

She checked it over.

“Still enough power to make a call.” She said.

They smiled at each other before Army burst through the glass doors and monitors, dazed.

Brooklynn gasped as they saw the younger Sucho came up behind her as she stood and shook her head.

The three ran towards the staircase, Army roaring and charged at them, slipping on debris and sliding in front of them, blocking the staircase.

Darius slid to a halt right in front of her open mouth before it shut. Kenji pulled him into the elevator with he and Brooklynn, Army smashing into the metal doors, making it impossible for them to move.

“Darius!” Kenji said and hit his shoulder. “The emergency door!”

Roaring, they heard Navy charge again, the door creaking open a fraction.

“Darius!” Kenji yelled.

Darius stepped in Kenji’s hand and was lifted to his shoulders. He pushed it up and open, crawling up as Kenji lifted Brooklynn and followed after her, Navy’s snout breaking through.

Darius was already climbing up the ladder when Kenji heard the elevator door above them burst open, Navy shaking her head as she snapped at Brooklynn’s ankles.

“Hey!” Kenji yelled and got on the other side of the ladder. “Right here!”

“Kenji!” Darius yelled.

“Just go!” He yelled. “Come on…”

Navy snarled and lunged at him. Kenji thought of his Dad, Candy, his soon to be born little sister, Ben…

And jumped over Navy onto the third floor.

Navy screeched and landed heavily on Army, who snapped and growled at her.

Kenji took off towards the stairs, climbing up as fast as he could. He heard banging behind him and the staircase echoed with Navy’s snarling.

Ben paced around as Sammy opened the roof top access door.

“With all that noise, we should get up on higher ground.” She said.

“And go where?” Yaz asked.

Sammy bit her lip, Yaz taking her hand and hugging her.

Darius burst through the door, Brooklynn behind him.

She panted and held out the phone.

“Here! Call the last number!” She huffed.

Sammy grabbed it and started dialing.

“Hello?” A familiar voice asked. “Hello? How did you get my number?”

“Roxy?!” Sammy asked.

“Sammy? Are you okay?!” She asked.

From the background they could hear a few voices. Then Dave spoke into the phone.

“Where are you right now?”

“We’re in the hotel! There’s two suchomimus trying to get at us!”

“The hotel?” Dave asked. “The one with the big SOS on top?”

“What?” She yelled.

“Look up, Kid!”

The five looked up to see a large sleek helicopter coming from afar. The word “KON” printed on the tail.


	8. Might as well jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue is here, but Army and Navy won't stop without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. This isn't the final chapter, we got one more to go!

Kenji burst through the door just in time to see a familiar sight.

“Dad?” He asked. “That’s my Dad’s—"

“Kenji!” Ben yelled. “Look out!”

Kenji jumped to the left in time to miss Navy’s jaws. She screeched and snapped at Kenji, the teen crawling backwards to avoid her long snout.

“Kenji!” Ben yelled.

He was so scared. Kenji was going to get eaten.

But what could he do? He wasn’t strong.

Wrong

He wasn’t brave.

Wrong

He was a disappointment!

NO!

“No!” He yelled and looked around, then got an idea.

Ben reached inside his fanny pack and took out his hand sanitizer. Holding it with shaking hands, he took a breath and stepped forward, squirting as much of it as he could into Navy’s right eye.

The suchomimus screamed and threw her head from side to side, dragging it against the stone wall as a way to get rid of whatever was stinging her eye and blinding her.

Bumpy roared and charged her, swinging her tail hard at the sucho, landing a strike on her leg and inverting her knee.

Defending her herd.

Navy screeched and clawed at Bumpy’s shell, her claws barely making a scratch on the ankylosaur.

“Guys, hurry! Get to the roof!” Brooklynn yelled and helped Yaz up the ladder.

Kenji grabbed Ben’s hand as the floor cracked. Snarling could be heard from bellow.

“Move!” Kenji yelled and pushed Ben as Army’s head broke through near the elevator shaft. She snarled and started clawing herself up into the penthouse.

Darius climbed up after Sammy and Brooklynn.

Army snarled and crouched in the cramped area, seeing a squealing wounded Navy, she roared and charged at the boys before being stuck in the left side of her jaw by Bumpy’s club. She turned her attention to the Ankylosaur, then back to the boys before Bumpy growled and swung her tail again, challenging her to protect her family.

“Bumpy!” Ben yelled.

Kenji grabbed his shoulders.

“Ben, she’s got this! We need to go now—agh!” He yelled.

He cried out, Army’s claws raking down his back. Ben pulled him to the ladder, and they climbed as Bumpy swatted Army against the penthouse kitchen.

Large strong hands grabbed Ben’s arms and pulled him up, a black man with a militaristic shot gun slung across his back pulling him and Kenji through the door. 

“Hurry, we need to move!” He said in a French accent.

The younger sucho’s head burst through the doorway and he let the boys go to grab his shot gun. He stared down the dinosaur, pumped the barrel of his gun and fired.

Ben whimpered when he heard Navy scream and cut off after a second shot. He half dragged Kenji towards the chopper, another man wearing a vest similar to Kenji’s waiting to pull them on. “Come on, buckle in! Barry, let’s go!”

He pulled Kenji in first and Ben stumbled onto him, as the chopper dipped one more time. The other man, Barry, jumping into the cabin of the chopper as it lifted—

—Then jerked as Army’s jaws snapped on the landing gear from the penthouse balcony.

Ben slipped and fell off the helicopter…

Right onto Army’s snout.

“NO!” Kenji lunged and grabbed his arm. “Not again!”

“Owen, the boy!” Barry yelled.

The other man grabbed Kenji around the waist as Barry struggled to balance to fire off his shot gun.

“Kenji…” Ben whimpered, then swallowed, looking his friend in the eye. “Pull me up! I trust you!”

Ben planted his feet on the scaly snout just as he felt Army release the chopper. He jumped, Army lunging at him, long jaws wide around his waist and hips.

Then he being yanked up by Kenji and Owen, Army staggering and snapping just under his shoes.

Bumpy roared and rammed the off balanced Sucho right off the balcony, both of them plummeting down.

Ben screamed as he felt Owen’s hand yank him forward by his shirt as he cried out, watching Bumpy fall down, down, like he did…

Onto Army’s body.

They landed with a loud sickening crunch, Bumpy rolling over, unharmed, with a groan and looking up, roaring in victory.

Ben sat on Kenji’s lap, the older teen clutching him tight as they watched her waddle forward and bark almost happily, her tail swaying in satisfaction.

“She’s gonna be okay.” Kenji said softly into his ear.

Ben sniffed.

“I know.” He said, hugging Kenji around the neck.

“This is Grady.” Barry’s partner said into an earpiece. “We got them. All of them. Coming home.”

“You did it, Man!” Dave yelled when the chopper landed on a ferry.

He was waiting with a group of paramedics, stretchers and a woman with curly red hair.

“Where’s Roxy?” Brooklynn asked.

“Where’s my Dad?” Kenji asked, dazed from blood loss.

“Kenji.” The pilot said with a Japanese accent. 

He got up, walking to the teen and the boy in his lap.

He took off his helmet, a vision of an older Kenji with a close well-groomed beard.

Kenji hugged Ben around the waist tighter.

“Dad.”

Ben looked from Kenji to his father.

“And this is…” He asked.

“Ben. My boyfr—we’re dating.” Kenji said.

“Nice to meet you.” He said and bowed deeply at the waist. “Thank you for taking care of my son. I have not been the best father to him. I regret it has taken me this long to understand that. Candy is going to kill me.” He muttered the last part.

The co-pilot took off their helmet, sighing as she shook out her long brown hair.

“I thought you and Mr. Masrani passed your pilots exam.” Roxy said with a huff.

“We passed. But did not master it.” He said.

He looked back at the teens. “Ben?”

“Y-Yes Sir?”

“We should get off, your mother is very, loudly, worried. And I want to hug my Kenji.” He said with a stoic face.

Ben scrambled out of the helicopter, watching Mr. Kon hug Kenji tight, mindful of his back, a hand dug into his son’s hair as he shed a single tear.

Ben pretended not to see it.

“Claire.” Roxy said. “We should get these kids to the hospital. I’m sure their families are worried.”

The red headed woman smiled and nodded.

“Come on.” She said, taking a shaking Sammy’s hands. “You’re safe now.”


	9. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are safe and sound.
> 
> But is the adventure over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all so much! I'm so happy I could write this and meet so many amazing people. I'm already working on my next Benji fic and I hope you guys will keep supporting me. Take care of yourselves and stay sweet~!

He moaned as he woke up, hearing a loud but steady beep to his left.

Why was his right side so warm?

He took another deep breath and heard a hum in his ear from the warmth under him.

“Kenji?”

His vision cleared and he found Ben pressed against his side in robe matching his, legs and feet bare.

Ben had bruises on his collar and a cut on his lip. But he was smiling at Kenji so brightly, Kenji swore he had never seen him look so beautiful.

Kenji was in a bed with him curled against his side, an arm around his neck.

If this was heaven, he would enjoy eternity in Ben’s arms.

“Did I die?” He asked him, leaning close to kiss him.

“You better had not!” A voice said from over them, startling them apart.

Kenji looked up to see a short plump woman with mocha skin, her curly black hair put up in two panda buns. Her soft cotton shirt that said “Property of Kon Incorporated” stretched over her baby bump. Her soft green eyes looked down at him in worry and he wanted to cry as her always warm hands stroked over his cheeks.

“Mijo, you scared me!” She crooned and took Kenji’s face in her hands and kissed his forehead. Ben moved back to give them space.

Kenji sniffed as she used her thumbs to brush away his tears before they fell.

“Candy?” Kenji asked. “Where am I?”

“You passed out from blood loss, Kenji.” She said, voice shaky. “Your father got you and your friends private rooms. Ben is technically supposed to be in that bed over there, but…”

She chuckled and hugged him. “Neither of us could leave your side.”

The Puerto-Rican smiled sweetly, eyes shining with unshed tears. “I want to tease you, but I’m just so happy you’re safe. Your father was a mess and little Carmen kept kicking as if to tell us her big brother was still…”

She sniffed loudly, looking up and fanning her face. “Dios mio…”

Ben smiled at Kenji, who finally looked around to see he was in a large private room, a bay window looking out over a busy city. He and Ben were in hospital robes, the lights turned low and a curtain most likely hiding the other bed and the door where he could hear people passing by.

“You’re in San Jose, Papa.” She said. “We’re staying at my old apartment.”

“We’re…We got away.” Kenji said.

“We did.” Ben said. “And Bumpy is okay from what I saw…”

Ben shook his head, schooling his anguished face into a shaky smile.

“Candy was telling me how she and your Dad met when he first came here to see Jurassic World.” Ben said. “And we just kept talking.”

“Yes.” Candy said, sitting on a plush armchair with a groan and stroking her belly. “Your Dad went to go pick up your friends families. Ben told me about Toro and Bumpy and the suck-os.”

“Suchos, Mom.” He said and Candy squeaked.

“Baby boy, you’re lucky I can’t get up right now or I’d smother you with love.” She said with a blinding smile, reaching out a hand and waving it like a fan.

Kenji took the hand she offered, noting her nails were bitten and chipped. He looked at her again, noticing how red her eyes were. How tired she looked.

“So,” She said. “I’m assuming I’m going to be getting use to my future partner hanging around?”

“What?” Kenji asked.

“Ben here has some amazing ideas for new products. A white tea mask with carob seed extract? I had no idea it could be a daily moisturizer!” She said. “That nice girl, Yazmina? She had packed a lot of things in hers and Sammy’s bags, including a book Ben said you gave to him and he has been going off about how different plants can be crushed, or oils extracted. I always get so bored when my scientists tell me this and that, but Ben really has a zest for presentation!”

She waved her free hand around excitedly. “I’m thinking a new daily skin care line! The launching off point of my new and improved company!”

Ben smiled up at Kenji. “She likes my ideas.”

“And I need to try that banana carob loaf.”

“Ben!” Kenji exclaimed with a blush. Candy smiled sadly and reached into a bag next to her.

“I was working on that vest of yours, honey.” She said and held up his vest with thick black stiches holding the claw marks together like torn flesh. “I can get it repaired at home.”

Kenji laughed, imaging Candy struggling with the needle and her excited face when she would make the thread connect the two sides.

“Thanks Mom.” He said again.

“Oh, Baby boy.” She said, tearing up as the door opened.

“Candela?” Mr. Kon called.

“Kosei!” She called. “They’re awake!”

A woman with a messy brown braid threw the curtain open.

“Ben!” She yelled and gathered Ben in her arms, picking him up like he weighed nothing, holding him like a toddler. She was petite and thin, but obviously had hidden strength.

“Whoa! Mom—" Ben said, holding on tight to her shoulders.

“Oh, my baby! I’m so sorry! I will never ever force you to do something you don’t want to ever again—”

“Sandra, he might be injured!” A broad blond man in a rumpled and stained button up said. The poor guy looked like he lived off coffee and pure anxiety.

“David!” She hissed, making him flinch back. “I thought my son was dead yesterday!”

“Ma’am?” Kenji asked.

Her big blue eyes snapped to Kenji. Her husband came up next to her.

“He has a bruised tailbone, so he should take it easy.”

“O-Oh…Was he in the same bed as you?” She asked, looking very confused as Ben hugged her back and swung his legs down to stand. His father pulled him into a hug too.

“Hey, Son.” He said, voice thick as he rubbed Ben’s back.

“Hey Dad.” Ben sniffed and turned to hug his mom again. “I missed you guys so much!”

Mr. Kon sat next to Kenji and stroked his hair.

“Mrs. Pincus?” He asked in his stern voice.

Ben’s mom looked at the man in the clearly expensive business suit. “Oh, yes, Mr.…?”

“Kon.” He said. “Kosei Kon.”

“Of Kon…” She swallowed. “Kon Incorporated?”

“Yes. I am very sad to hear of what happened to Simon.” He said, face falling as he bowed his head.

“Yes. He was a good man.” She said softly. “It’s going to be hard without him. And I know it will displace a lot of good people who loved him, loved working for him…”

“Do you have a resume handy?” Candy asked from her seat.

“Candy!” Mr. Kon scolded lightly.

Candy blinked at her husband and pouted. Kosei stared her down and her bottom lip wobbled a bit as she stroked her baby bump. The older man’s cheeks reddened at the sight of her big eyes practically begging for something unspoken between them, and he sighed.

Ben was impressed with how she was able to break down such a stern looking man.

“Mrs. Pincus. My wife would like to rebuild her own business after our daughter is born and I…we were wondering if you would be able to help by joining her employ.” He said. “I was planning on asking you after our children had rested enough, but now seems as good a time as any.”

“I’m sorry, but how do they…how do they know each other? From the camp?” Mr. Pincus asked.

“He’s my boyfriend, Dad.” Ben said, making Kenji’s head snap in his direction.

“Kosei Kon’s son is your...” Mrs. Pincus said.

She sat on the bed.

“Yeah. We kinda confessed after I survived falling from a monorail when Pteranodons attacked us. After almost dying, like, more than once,” Ben said with a tilt of his head. “We thought it best to just be honest about our feelings.”

Mr. Pincus sat down next to his wife.

“Oh.” They both said at the same time.

“You’ll come visit, right?” Sammy asked as Yaz’s Dad loaded her backpack in the backseat of their cab and her Mom hugged both of Sammy’s Dads.

“Well duh.” Yaz said, taking her girlfriend’s hands. “Gotta come see my sponsor’s new investment!”

Sammy smiled and kissed her cheek, hugging for the umpteenth time.

Darius waved as his mom hugged him close.

“Don’t forget to message me!” Brooklynn called.

“Every day!” He promised her, sliding in his own cab behind his brother.

Roxy gave Brooklynn a big hug as her mom and aunt thanked Dave and Claire over and over, her aunt still crying happy tears.

Kenji held Ben’s hands as their parents waited for them in separate cabs.

Kenji rubbed his thumb over Ben’s bruised knuckles.

“It’ll only be a few months, right?” Kenji asked.

“Well, we need time to pack, pick a house and settle.” Ben said softly. “Besides…still…a little fast for me.”

“Scared of the B word?” Kenji joked.

“Scared of the expectations that come with being a boyfriend. Not to mention all the new things.” He said. “I mean, realistically…we might not even last.”

“Don’t worry.” Kenji said. “When you move to California…I’ll drive over whenever you want to see me and give you space when you don’t.”

Ben blushed and gave him a blank look.

“Who are you and what have you done with Kenji Kon?” Ben asked, making a face.

Kenji kissed the wrinkle over his nose. “I’m still Kenji. Being the best at everything. Including boyfriend.”

Ben leaned up and kissed his jaw. “You already are. No expectations needed.”

“Back at you.” Kenji said, kissing him softly. “Besides. I think my Mom and Dad love you too much for me to mess this up.”

Ben chuckled and smiled softly up at him. “See you later?”

Kenji put on his rose-gold aviators.

“You betcha, Sweet thing!”

Ben wrinkled his nose, but couldn’t hide his smile as they parted.

**_THREE YEARS LATER…_ **

The shrill beeping of his phone went off.

Kenji took a deep breath and tried to sit up, but two arms refused to let him budge.

“Seriously, what’s with this grip?” Kenji whispered, trying to peel off his boyfriend’s fingers.

“No…” Ben whined, adjusting to hug him around the waist, the thin sheet covering their bodies falling to expose more of Ben’s skin.

“Baby, I gotta get my phone.” He said and Ben whined again, hugging a pillow.

He sat up and reached over to get his cell, seeing Brooklynn and Darius’s picture on it. He swiped it and sighed, seeing it was four am.

“What is it, Dino-Nerd?” He asked. “Ben has class tomorrow and I got a meeting I gotta shadow with my Dad—”

“Is Ben there?” Darius asked.

“My boyfriend of three years who lives with me? That Ben?”

“Kenji!”

“Yes! Ben is here!” He groaned and Ben sat up, pulling the sheet up to his chin. “Aren’t you supposed to be at Claire’s office or—”

“Put me on speaker.” Darius said.

Kenji tapped the button and sighed. “Done.”

“Ben?”

“Yeah?” He asked sleepily. “Did the relocation go okay?”

“Bumpy was moved.” Darius said, sounding out of breath.

“Yeah, you told me Zia said they were gonna be relocated to—”

“She wasn’t relocated to the island!” Brooklynn’s voice said suddenly. “We came to check up and—oh my god, they’re getting away!”

“What?!” Ben yelled, and Kenji hugged him close.

“I can see Claire and Owen!” Darius said in the background.

“Guys? Wait, then where is she?” He asked.

“She’s on the mainland!” Brooklynn said. “She was taken to Lockwood Manor and—Darius, duck!”

They heard a squeal. “We’re okay.”

“Lockwood Manor?” Kenji asked.

“She’s not the only one!” Darius said. “There’s so many! Wait is that…Toro?!”

“Get in the car, get in the car!” Barry yelled over the phone. “We’ll recon around the property and pick them up.”

They heard a far-off roar and the sound of an engine.

“Guys!” Ben yelled.

“We’re okay! But you need to spread the word! Get your families up north as soon as possible! We’re going to stay and help Claire and Owen!” Darius said. “There’ so many and I know Owen and Claire are going to need help. We hate to ask you…”

Kenji looked at Ben. His boyfriend nodded; determination set on his face.

“We’re in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


End file.
